1. Field
Embodiments relate to a method and apparatus for manufacturing a flexible display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A flexible display device may display an image at a front surface and a side surface using a flexible display panel. The flexible display device can be variously applied to mobile equipment such as a mobile phone, an ultra mobile personal computer (PC), an electronic book, and an electronic newspaper.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.